1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to isocyanate-containing polymers, e.g., methacrylate of low residual monomeric isocyanate content and to their preparation by adding as a scavenger a small amount of an active monomer near the end of the polymerization process.
2. Prior Art
Bortnick U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,516 shows the preparation of some .beta.-isocyanatoethyl methacrylate polymers.
Simms U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,632 shows the preparation of .beta.-isocyanatoethyl methacrylate polymers of controlled low molecular weight.
Brixius and Simms U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,755 (Brixius) shows another preparation of .beta.-isocyanatoethyl methacrylate polymers of controlled low molecular weight.